


promise

by tysunkete (aozu)



Series: log(minus 1) anthology [17]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/pseuds/tysunkete
Summary: For the prompt:6|things you said under the stars and in the grass





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 15/07/2015.

Lavi feels drunk.

Truthfully he hasn’t had any alcohol—still underage—but the continuous laughter and sugar drinks he’s had for the past many hours have flushed his cheeks and fuzzed his brain. He lies back down onto the grass, stretching his arms out while Kanda sits with his knees up next to him, occasionally eating some crackers. It’s meant to be a celebration for Kanda who has won the high school championship for Kendo, but since they’re still high school students with little loose cash to blow, they’ve instead camped on top of their town’s grassy hill after a ramen dinner to enjoy the view.

Lavi knows Kanda likes this spot—it’s quiet and windy and the stars are bright out despite the lights from their city. They’ve been here many times in the evenings after school, or sometimes at night.

“Yuu, lie down,” he tugs the back of Kanda’s shirt, but the other refuses.

“It’s wet.”

“It’s not,” he assures, patting the grass. “Come on.”

Kanda does so after much grumbling about how cold the ground is—it did drizzle a couple of hours ago, but that gives the field the smell of damp grass, which Lavi doesn’t mind. The small outdoor lamp that they’ve brought with them blocks his view of Kanda’s face, so he pushes it above their heads.

“It _is_ wet,” Kanda says again with his usual annoyed tone, but he’s lying fully back down and staring at the sky.

Lavi doesn’t respond, with his neck slightly turned so he can watch the other illuminated by the warm glow of the lamp. Kanda notices his blatant staring, and ignores it the best he can with heat arising to his cheeks.

“What,” he says a few minutes later when the staring starts to get to him—it’s just plain embarrassing how Lavi does that sometimes.

Lavi meets his irritated glare with a grin. “You were so amazing on the mat, you know?” he says, eye bright. “It was like, a total _annihilation_ , super sexy and hot.”

“…Don’t you ever get embarrassed at the shit that come out of your mouth?” Kanda demands.

Lavi pouts. “It’s the truth,” he insists. “You’re incredibly good. You could probably win the Olympics blindfolded, hands down.”

“World championships,” Kanda corrects. “It’s not an Olympic sport.”

“Same difference,” Lavi shrugs. “Hey, Yuu, are you gonna go pro?”

Kanda breathes in and faces the sky. It’s a question that everyone’s been asking since the start of the year— Kendo has always been where he excelled, most people expect him to go pro—but Lavi asks _if_ he’s going to, not _when_. It’s his final year after all. He isn’t great at academics, he’s passing for sure, but nothing that really stands out for him in a direction to study towards. Going pro seems to be the most reasonable option, but,

“I don’t know,” he answers truthfully.

Lavi gives a hum. “Well, I guess you still have time to decide what you wanna do,” the redhead says.

“And you?”

“Me?” Lavi blinks at how Kanda asks that nonchalantly without looking at him. “Hm. I’ll go where ever you go, I guess.”

“I told you not to say that,” Kanda glances over at him, expression dark. “Be serious, rabbit.”

Lavi bloats his cheeks. “I am serious.”

It’s the same answer that he hears three years ago in the final months of middle school that Lavi was applying for the same high school that he was, even though the redhead is qualified to go somewhere so much… _better_. Lavi is incredibly smart—a genius, as what the IQ tests say, not his personality—yet he limits his decisions on where Kanda chooses to go instead. Kanda’s the one holding Lavi back, he knows, despite how much praise Lavi lathers on him every day for being incredible—amazing—wonderful—but it’s always been the redhead who has a brain that can change the world, not him. It’s infuriating; knowing how much more Lavi deserves than being stuck with him in their hometown, and also being selfishly thankful that Lavi is stuck with him in their hometown.

“I am not having this conversation with you again,” Kanda states.

“Yuu…” Lavi sighs. “It doesn’t matter where I go—“

“It fucking does—“

“—because I’ll be awesome where ever I am, right?” the redhead shrugs. “Who says I can’t win the Nobel prize in Literature _and_ Medicine from here? That’s how awesome I am, because I’m gonna—“

Kanda flicks his forehead to stop his monologue.

“Hey,” he whines, covering his forehead. “I’m just saying,” he huffs. “If…if I’m gonna do anything at all, I wanna do it with you.”

Kanda refuses to let his face burn.

Lavi laughs. “Oh, Yuu, are you blushing? I wanna see—“

“Rabbit, stop it,” Kanda hisses, smacking Lavi’s hands that try to grab for his face. “So what, if I die in a shitty corner of the world you’re going down with me?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ll make enough dough to cover for the both of us in the event that you _do_ find a shitty corner of the world,” Lavi replies, amused. “Well,” he hums. “I guess it really doesn’t matter where you go either. You can be my kept husband, if all else fails.”

“The hell I will,” Kanda mutters. “Besides, I already chose where to go.”

Lavi blinks. “…You have?”

Kanda shifts his eyes away deliberately. “…I was scouted, after the match,” he elaborates.

“By who? And you accepted? That fast? Wait, that means you’ve been thinking about which college you wanted to go, right? And you didn’t tell me? Yuu, I thought—”

“Todai,” Kanda interrupts over the long rant. “You can get into that, can’t you?”

Lavi stares at him, wide eye and disbelieving for too long that Kanda starts to feel uncomfortable.

“I thought you said it doesn’t matter where I go,” Kanda mutters.

“W-well, it really doesn’t, but fucking _Todai_ —“

It’s no secret that if there’s any college in Japan for Lavi to aim for, it should be Tokyo University.

Kanda clicks his tongue, decidedly looking at the sky. “I’m not doing it for you.”

Lavi grins slowly at how adamant Kanda says it, reaching over to poke his cheek. “…You say that, Yuu, but you’re _so_ blushing— _OWWW_!”


End file.
